borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:No new level increase for DLC4
The Pres of GBX or Take two cant remember which said in an interview that the reason for no new level cap increase was that it would require that people buy Knoxx and that they didnt want to "force" people to buy Knoxx and DLC4. But it seems to me that Anyone that is going to buy DLC4 is probably allready going to have Knoxx. I dont really care ethier way though i would have liked the increase, but this seems like a made up reason to me. Im not sure what the real reason is but im faily certain that is a lie. So does anyone have any thoughts on this.Veggienater 00:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't sound like a made up lie. If you think about it, if there was a level increase, people who didn't buy DLC 3 plus newcomers would just go ahead and buy DLC 4 for the maximum level upgrade. Yeah, they probably won't get access to certain things, but nothing can prevent them from having friends who have it give them stuff. They want people to have an option to buy all their DLCs, without the possible I can just buy this and get everything else for free from other players. You probably won't see another level increase until their last DLC after they make their money off the others and put it to rest. Yoshi-TheOreo 00:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't bother me that there's no new level increase. We're getting 2 more skill points out of it. I'm much happier that I won't have to find a level 70 bessie to replace my current gun. Since they've hinted at this being the last DLC, 61 makes a good cap for me. NOhara24 01:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I dont care for a level increase, but we need more skills to spend these skill points on, its going to get to the point where you will have all the skills maxed out. Lone-Wanderer 02:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) In a way, I'm kind of happy that there isn't a level increase. I can keep all of my ownage guns... BUT - Will I just be able to run through the new DLC with my Hellfire? That is the question. I also think that there will be another DLC since level 70 is the max... just a thought though. I'm glad that they have no lv cap increase, if they keep increasing the lv cap everyone will be overpowerd, almost like a modder with max skill points, so im glad they ar'nt even thou im a siren so i pwn anywayz :P I've already made it clear elsewhere on the wiki that I think not having a level increase = fail. It makes the game an FPS only, with no RPG elements.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) So you think that eveyone should just run around with 80 skill points everyone maxed out so no one is different from another? thats stupid bro, in like all rpgs they dont have a new lv cap every new expansion..... how does it make the game an fps only? In most fps there are like a set amount of weapons, this game is endless. Lv increase = ghey. Oh wow, someone acting like an asshole in response to someone else's opinion. And they didn't sign their post. Fancy that. It's a strict FPS now because there isn't any levelling. Yeah, there's plenty of guns, but once you have the best of the nest you want better. Not happening without a levl increase. Pretty simple. 10 more points would max you at 69 with Moxxi points. That still leaves less than 1/3 of the skill tree unattainable. That's plenty of room for customization. No need to respond if you're intending to be a pickle-smoocher. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The unsigned poster above me is right. It's not a level cap increase that makes the game have RPG elements. It's the fact that you only have so many, thus you have to pick and choose how you build your character, missing out on some points and maxing others out. It's what makes my hunter different from everyone else's. And again, I'm glad they're keeping the cap at 61. Even though everyone wants level 70, I'm sure most of the hardcore players that have more pearls than I do guns overall would be pissed if they had to rebuild their collection. NOhara24 18:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why anyone would be distraught over having the opportunity to find better guns, being that that's basically the entire basis of the game.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) See, in my mind it should have been easy. If you get DLC4 with no DLC3, ur level cap would be like 59. Get 11 levels from Knoxx and 9 from DLC4 and poof! Now I need both DLCs to hit 70, but I don't need 3 to play 4. Maybe that'd be complicated to code, but I don't think so. And a quest with a reward that leveled up a gun would off-set the impact on collections. As far as skill points go, if they tacked on a couple extra skills you'd have something new to do with your character, instead of just keeping your already perfected skill layout and running around like you're playing Halo or something. And new guns would be nice. Yeah, there are plenty as it stands, but again, already perfected and kinda boring. I've taken to using a Hornet/Dove just to keep it interesting. I've edited my save to a lower level so it would be more challenging and give me something to do. Looks like that's what I'm doin til BL2 comes out, if it's even worth bothering with.. WhackyGordon 19:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I, for one, will be happy if there is no level increase. I prefer the Guild Wars system where levels 1 to 20 are the training wheels, then at level 20 a character has hit the maximum and proceeds with the other 80% of the game's content. I wish that this had been the case with Knoxx and the enemies had been balanced for level 50 characters. It's all about game balance. Standalone Borderlands is moderately well balanced, but then along comes Knoxx and throws everything out the window. Suddenly level 55's get to play through content balanced for level 50's and the challenge is diminished. When the game becomes too easy it becomes less fun, so I'll be happy if the developers play smarter this time and dismiss the demand for level increases. :) -- WarBlade 21:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) For the record, I would personally love Borderlands (more then I <3 it now...) if it were even a little bit like GW... 21:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) They could always just level a selection of baddies in each spawn to above your level. The Underdome is playable at pretty much any level. (hums Moxxi music) WhackyGordon 21:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Yea i dont know how to sign my post so i am that asshole that didnt sign there post, im new here, but seriously, why the f does everyone want a 70? thats dumb, they made it at 61 to be different from every other RPG... idk how to sign this! lol My profile on here is Drejnaught, so if you want to send shit talking msgs go ahead... lol :For the record, you sign with four tildes. It's the squiggly thing in the top left corner of your keyboard. WhackyGordon 04:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::After your message type ~~~~ to sign you post. 09:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Apparently you missed the part about not needing to respond if you were intending on being a pickle-smoocher.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Your like or dislike of the increase wasnt really what i was going for, It was if you thought the developers reason for not having an increase was valid and if you had an educated opinion on what their reason might be if you though it was bogus or not. I admit there are pros and cons to an increase but thats not what im interested in.Veggienater 03:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Really doesn't suprise me. Its important to remember that games are for entertainment. 'Wishing' wont bring you anything unless you are on the development team, and knowing what work goes into making these kind of games, it is not suprising how little people apreciate the quality that they are getting today on their xbox/ps3 etc. Take a look at the load time for some of your games and you might consider for just a second how much programming has gone into sorting the content for the game to run on that wee black box from that wee small plastic disc. You cant fit everything in. Even blueray has reached its limit for content management. So all you geniuses out there, figure out whats going to fix the super-desire for more game content, or just put it aside and get some fresh air outside in the real world. Oh btw, you should be thankful that you have access to DLC on any gaming console. This is something thats going to increase in popularity but put greater demand on the hardware design inside your console. If I were you I'd start saving for the next super-gaming console instead of clogging up the HDD any more than neccessary, and in the meantime, go finish the old games you have stacked away somewhere. At least then you might find satisfaction in trading the stack with a % chance of saving something when you next visit the gameshop. Im gunna go ahead and throw in a really simple idea that I dont see as unreasonable, which is the idea that if you have one of the two DLC's, your level cap raises to 61, and seeming as 70 is the lock, that if both are owned by said player, that they can reach that level. Besides, if you were dying for a new level, think of it this way: lvl 61 would make your current best guns seem like garbage, if your skill tree maxed out anymore things would be a joke to fight in all aspects, and you would probably just sit there after playing the 25 or so missions and go "alright, so now once again I can murder anything, so now what?" Either way i dont care, but im looking forward to this new dlc even if its another mad moxxi flop, which from the looks of it, it wont be. GT: IX GURP XI :05SEP10 level 69 confirmed by Darkseide 14:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I would be happy with the permenant level cap of 61 with the addition of more skill points. But more importantly, I would like to see a main menu function that would allow you to adjust the difficulty of the entire game on the fly. If you get stuck, it gives you a chance to lower the difficulty level or just adjust certain stats. It's like the 20 round Moxxi tournaments. The bad guys end up getting percentage increases every round until they're actually quite hard to beat (at least for me and what weapons I have.) If Gearbox reads this, make a slider system to adjust game difficulty. it'll be great. Make presets, but have sliders for enemy health, shields, damage, etc. GameSpy ID:Jack_Rackem I don't believe skill points outside of level increases are particularly good for the game. As soon as players with DLCs co-op with players without then the disparities start to creep in. Borderlands doesn't need a difficulty slider either IMO. That's what the playthroughs are for. They just need to add a challenging playthrough. :D -- WarBlade 20:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::challenge = End-User_Created_Content/TSP. 20:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Realistically a few skill points won't make a difference to anyone but brand new characters. By the time you're high enough level you should have pretty much all your useful skills maxed out. If anything, they'll make it a little easier to get to the new level cap if you're half-way through and you go grab all the freebie skill points so you can max out a couple decent skills a few levels earlier. And anybody who's that torn up about it, but for whatever reason can't get the DLC, can always just use WillowTree to pump a few more skill points in. All told, skill points in and of themselves aren't much more useful than money in this game. For the first few levels you feel really deprived, but then somewhere around level 20 or 30 you can pretty much stop worrying about it, and just go and spend some every now and then. Oh, and my brother threw 75 skill points on a brand new character in WillowTree, and he still dies constantly, because he's a n00b. The disparity in skill should be a lot more significant than the disparity introduced by a couple skill points. WhackyGordon 20:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Just pointing out that there won't be any NEED to worry about the lvl increase for DLC4, as it's apparently been announced that there will be a lvl increase via patch before the new DLC. With that, I think everyone can be happy, as there will be no need to buy any DLCs at all and still get the benefit of the lvl increase. What I think here is that every person has a different interpretation of what this game "should be" or "is", and furthermore that our dear game developers are doing their best to appease as many people as possible while getting as few pairs of panties ruffled as they can manage. And furthermore, if this isn't crystal clear, I love you all. In the bro-hug kinda way. AirborneAHole 21:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I love you too man. No homo. Yoshi-TheOreo 21:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the patch for the lvl increase is coming out around the time of the GOTY edition, so I think they assume that people will buy the GOTY, then get the patch. Midiland95 22:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I think we can all agree that although the new cap will be applied in a patch, it wouldn't be crazy inaccurate to say that the cap was raised for DLC4. It's a technicality, sure, and those sneaky douches at Gearbox had a lot of us riled up when they said there would be no increase with the new DLC, even though they were technically telling the truth.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll agree at least halfway with you Jarrad, though I tend to think the lvl cap increase was meant more to entice people into getting DLC4. "I got all these uber levels for nothing, I gotta see what I can get in the new DLC!" So yeah, it was raised for DLC4 in a roundabout fashion. But ever being an optimist, I think it's to keep BL players excited and enjoying the game, not just so GBX can has our mad l00tz every time we buy their stuff. AirborneAHole 22:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Clarification - According to the recent interviews with GBX's Randy Pitchford, DLC4 will NOT have the level increase. It's the PATCH that will have the level increase to 69 and will "rebalance" the entire game to that new level. DLC4 will come out first on SEP 28 and the GOTY edition in OCT with the Patch "sometime in between". -- MeMadeIt 23:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for clarification, MeMadeIt. I will now STFU and not edit this forum again. I promise. And I mean it. AirborneAHole 01:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) edit- By this forum I mean "this thread"- Oh wait. Crap. Fail. Lvl Increase to 69 will be out October 12, 2010 - Same as the GOTY Edition!